The Naughty and Nice List of Mr Draco Malfoy
by AuroraAustralice
Summary: Draco makes a list of all the things he loves about his wife. (Dramione, one-shot, R & R please)


_**The Naughty and Nice List of Mr. Draco Malfoy **_

_Nice :- _

She was kind, kind in a way that most people faked, kind in the way that most people could never be, kind in the way that made Draco's heart pound and breathe catch. She was kind to children and house-elves, to broken men and haunted women, kind to everyone she ever met. Kind not because she wanted something in return but kind because it made her happy to see other's smile.

She was decisive in the most beautiful way possible, she knew what she wanted from life and from the people around her, and she took charge instead of cowering like a simpering little doll whose only goal in life was to be like a fragile showpiece hidden behind glass. Never speaking, just looking pretty.

She was loyal, like the most tenacious old dog. She had defended him, even when he fucked up because she saw something in him, something she had planted and nurtured into a strong, healthy tree. Goodness.

She was elfin, wicked with her large eyes throwing sparks of delightful laughter.

She was intelligent, not just book-smart and Merlin knows she read enough books but smart enough to sense when he was falling apart and help sew him back together, smart enough to know when to back away and when to push, smart enough to be bossy and mean and yet endearing at the same time.

She was sassy, everything about her was fun. From the casual way she shook out her long hair to the teasing winks she used to make her dimpled smile more potent.

She was self-assured, self-assured about her place and duty in life.

She was dignified; it showed in every movement of her body. Draco remembered her walking down the aisle like an angel in white. Her beautiful face glowing with love and grace.

She was courageous, she would go to any lengths, give up anything to help or save the people she loved. She was his lioness.

She was lively, like a firecracker lighting up the night's sky with her sheer beauty. She astounded him; she bewitched him in every way, every day. She was his.

She was plucky, she stood up for those who had no voice of their own, and she took on the world with a smile and never complained.

She was headstrong, she had fought him tooth and nail when she found out they were meant to share quarters as Heads but when the news of his mother's death had been given to him she had stayed up all night, her thin arms around his shaking shoulders, her minty breath against his neck as he sobbed without restraint.

She was soulful, she cried … sometimes she raged. When they lost their first child, she sobbed for days becoming a catatonic mess but she had let him in, never pushed him away. They had held each other in their shared grief, carrying the shared burden, holding on to each other.

She was… perfect.

_Naughty:- _

She was imaginative, her lips moving slow and sinuous up his body, her hands caressing the fine silk she had used to tie him up, one hand sat on his chest taking in the erratic beating of his heart and the other made itself at home in his silky hair as she kissed him gently…always gently.

She was provocative, her kisses were like sin. Tempting him, like the most potent wine, her kissed went right to his head… making him both dizzy and wild at the same time. She kissed delicately, like a flower opening up to the sunshine. She gave and she took, a beautiful inexplicable exchange. Something shared only by them.

She was delicate; she let him take care of her. Entrusting him with something as precious as her body, putting her faith in him to not play with her like he had with countless others before her. She made him feel stronger, better. She made him feel powerful.

She was fiery, her tiny hands gliding up his back urgently, loud moans of want that burnt Draco to his very core. She took him like he took her, they made each other whole.

She was dainty, tiny touches so secret and special meant only for him. She touched him like he was precious and he touched her like she was irreplaceable.

She was wicked, she knew how much he loved her in red and so that's what she wore to tease him. At the Ministry ball when he first kissed her, she was hidden behind a Phoenix mask, dressed in red so blinding that he couldn't take his eyes off her even if he wanted to, thank Merlin he hadn't. He had kissed the red right off her lips, leaving her mussed and her lips bee-stung.

She was slight, when he picked her up she felt like a feather in his arms and he possessive. When they made love her slim body moved against his, elemental and true. They loved like the wind caresses the clouds, like the river touches its banks, like a falling star wished upon. They loved gently; they loved like they knew nothing else.

She was possessive, her each touch singed him with her mark, and he was branded hers… forever and always. It was like they had always known but had never had the courage to come together.

She was his, always. From the first moment they had touched and shocks like little fissions of electricity had traveled up his arms and straight to his gut, he knew that she was his.

She had been his savior, his friend, his lover, his treasure. She was his always.

She had taught him how to hold on, to not let go when you know something or someone belong to you, their heart is yours and yours theirs.

"Instead of throwing something broken away, my love… try to fix it."

They came together at eighteen, lost and confused after the War, brought together by shared grief and pain. They stayed together through the years, with a love that burned brighter than any star in the sky. They were broken down and they built each other up again, each using one another as the concrete to hold the building of their lives together, growing stronger with each storm and hurricane life threw at them, enmeshed like threads in an ancient tapestry.

The tapestry of fate.

…

**Please do review. **


End file.
